


Warm

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Near Death Situations, Violence, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim doesn’t remember just how cold Gotham can be in winter, he’s reminded when he takes a cold plunge into a frozen pond.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block, this is unedited and probably terrible.

Tim’s patrol had been uneventful to say the least, with the thick blankets of snow that covered the city that never seemed to sleep. However, tonight it seemed that the many gangs and robbers of Gotham had stayed in opting for warmth instead of having their asses kicked by the cities very cold vigilantes. Shivering Tim covered his mouth and blew into his hands attempting to warm them up, it wasn’t long before his fingertips were frozen again.   
  
“Drake, report.”   
  
Pressing his fingers to his ear Tim opened his mouth to form a response, he felt somewhat envious that the demon spawn was allowed to stay in while he froze his ass off.   
  
“Names, Robin.”   
  
“Tt, Batman says it’s time to come back.”   
  
That was it, the comm link clicked off and Tim was left with silence once again. Without hesitating Tim dropped off of the roof top he was standing on and grappled through the streets, only to be stopped when he heard a scream coming from a nearby park  
  
-   
  
Tim knew it was a mistake going in alone, he was outnumbered 8 to 1. Sure he’d fought off a lot more people but the circumstances were different, the grass was slippery and the thugs had an advantage. He was a monster of a man, standing at 7 ft and three times the size of Tim, he knew that this was a fight he couldn’t win.   
  
He wasn’t exactly expecting to be thrown through the air, Tim was thrown roughly 15ft before plunging into ice cold water. Without a second thought Tim activated his emergency beacon, he started to swim for the surface trying to ignore the cold seeping into his skin.   
  
“Fuck!”   
  
Tim resurfaced gasping for air and attempted to make it to the bank, he could feel his muscles starting to seize and his body failing as hypothermia started to kick in. At this rate Tim would be a dead in a minute, he had to get out of the water if he wanted to survive.   
  
“Red!”   
  
A familiar voice called out to him but Tim couldn’t seem to identify it, his eyes drooped as he started to sink down in the water.   
  
-   
  
 _Jason Todd’s pov_  
  
“B, I’ve got Red.”   
  
In the corner of his eye he could see Batman taking down the same 7ft brute that had thrown Tim into the pond, holding his younger brother close Jason ran towards the Batmobile knowing it was only time before Red’s body shut down completely.   
  
“Coming.”   
  
Scoffing he rolled his eyes expecting nothing more from an angered Bruce, he knew that he was probably worried about losing Tim. Hell even Jason was worried about Tim, sure the kid was pale but he looked like death. Opening the door to the Batmobile Jason was gentle as he placed Tim down in the back seat pulling out the emergency blankets.   
  
“Come on babybird, we’re gonna get you warm.”   
  
The engine roared to life as Bruce sat in the drivers seat and sped through Gotham not caring about the icy roads. Jason made quick work unlocking Tim’s gauntlets and disarming any traps he had on his suit, once Tim was stripped out of anything wet he wrapped the younger bird in blankets before holding him to his chest.   
  
“Jason?”   
  
“He’s too cold, heart rate is slow, breathing weak.”   
  
“We’re almost there.”   
  
-   
  
Tim woke surrounded by warmth, in his somewhat dazed state he nuzzled into the warmth only to hear a chuckle before someones hands ran through his hair. It wasn’t long before he realised that it was Dick who was holding him, it was the soap that gave his eldest brother way.   
  
“How you feeling Timbo?”   
  
He grunted in response earning a much deeper chuckle that belonged to the one and only Jason Todd. Tim groaned as he turned in a weak attempt to get up only to be enveloped in Jason’s arms this time. Whining softly Tim tried to escape the tangled limbs of his two eldest brothers only to be pulled back down again, huffing he gave into his fate and let himself be held.   
  
After a while Tim realised how nice it was to be held, he felt safe like this. Sighing he let his eyes slip closed again and relaxed as Dick played with his all too long hair, it wasn’t long before he was falling asleep again.  
  
“Get some rest, babybird, we’ve got you.”   
  
-   
  
The next time Tim woke he was in his own bed, only he was snuggled right into Bruce’s chest while Alfred sat on the edge of the bed talking to him in hushed tones. He moved slightly trying to get a better sense of what was going on, his head felt fuzzy and most of his body ached each time he took a breath.   
  
“You’re sick, Tim. You need rest.”   
  
“I fell in a pond..’m fine, Dad.”   
  
He felt Bruce’s hold on him tighten as his head fell back down on Bruce’s chest and his breathing fell back into an even pattern. Alfred’s hand rested gently on his shoulder and squeezed gently before his presence was gone from the room altogether, Alfred was a magic man he swore it.   
  
“Yes and your immune system is weak, no spleen remember.”   
  
“Oh..”   
  
Tim’s head was spinning, even with the dull light illuminating the bedroom Tim felt dizzy and wanted nothing more than to sleep. With Bruce’s hand gently trailing from the base of his back to his shoulder Tim slowly and surely drifted back into a dreamless sleep.   
  
-   
  
He woke to Damian standing over him, Alfred the cat was sprawled over his chest and Titus was laying by his feet. Tim sent Damian a weak smile and weakly reached out for him, under normal circumstances the two of them would be fighting by now. However, Tim was drugged up on painkillers and Damian wouldn’t admit it but he was worried about his big brother.   
  
“Drake. Will you drink some water? Please? For me?”   
  
Tim could hear the worry in his younger brothers tone, he didn’t understand why he was so worried but not wanting to cause Damian any more stress he nodded. His throat ached as if there were thousands of tiny needles scratching at his insides, the water soothed the ache to an extent. Tim wondered if Damian had poisoned his water.   
  
“The water isn’t poisoned, Tim.”   
  
“Did i say that out loud?”   
  
Even though his laugh was weak he managed to get his little brother to smile, in his drugged state that was enough to make him feel greater than he had in the last week alone. His hand tugged lightly on Damian’s sleeve and pulled him onto the bed, the sudden movement caused Damian to yelp and Alfred the cat to move away from the two brothers.   
  
“Stay a while.”   
  
“tt”   
  
“I won’t tell anyone.”   
  
“Okay fine.”   
  
-   
  
For a moment Tim thought he’d woken alone, that was until he realised the weight on his chest was actually Dick’s arm. Then he noticed the soft snores next to him and turned to see Jason sleeping on his back, on his other side Damian laid sprawled out half on the bed half on top of Jason.   
  
“How are you feeling, Tim?”   
  
Bruce’s voice came from beside his bed, slowly he turned his head and sent his father a lopsided smile.   
  
“Warm.”   
  
“Good, your fevers gone down quite a bit and you should be able to get out of bed in a few days.”   
  
“Thank you..”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“Keeping me warm.” 


End file.
